The present invention relates to presenting information on a display, and more specifically to modifying the presentation of information on a display.
Computer systems (e.g., workstations, personal computers, laptops, and personal digital assistants) have typically received input from users through user-manipulated devices (e.g., keyboards, mice, and styluses) and output information to users through displays. Recently, mobile computer systems (e.g., Apple's iPhone and iPad and Google Android devices) have become popular, at least in part, through the use of touch-sensitive displays. Using simple hand gestures on these systems, a user may perform various operations for a presented user interface, such as scrolling around the user interface, zooming in and out on the user interface, and rotating the user interface.